


The phantom's redhead

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, OOC, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, yandere kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: When Kuroko has an unhealthy obsession for the redhead male named Akashi Seijūrō, and then decided to keep him by himself
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The phantom's redhead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkk guysss I am finally uploading this story because it's in my phone for almost two weeks lmao. For all of the seme kuroko and uke akashi suckers out there I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> And I'm sorry for the ooc and my errors and grammars here hehe

Kuroko is a quiet boy with an almost invisible presence that will make people jump if he suddenly greeted them. Everyone knows that he likes Akashi. They noticed how he would look at the red headed boy like he was a prey. It makes them worried a bit but they trust Kuroko. They knew he wouldn't do like that kind of stuff. He is too innocent. That's what they thought

But they were wrong. Kuroko is not that innocent.

Little did they know that he had done something to the redhead. He began claiming Akashi that he is his. And only his

**

_Akashi was thrown on the bed as the other male went on top of him. Began undressing his clothes while his hands tied together behind his back_

__

__

"Nngh! Kuroko don't!" Akashi protest as Kuroko bites his neck

"Aghh! Kuroko it hurts!" Akashi was trying to get Kuroko's mouth off of his neck. Akashi's eyes were a bit watery because of the harsh bites Kuroko was putting on his neck

"A-Ah stop p-please.." His voice sounded so weak and he hates it. He promised to himst that he won't let anyone see this sight of him. Especially not to Kuroko. Akashi continue to squirm that made Kuroko annoyed

"Akashi-kun if you don't stop moving I will have to go rough on you" Kuroko threatened him but Akashi only move more causing Kuroko to suddenly buried his cock inside Akashi's virgin hole. This made the redhead scream in pain. 

"I told you Akashi-kun" There was a malicious expression in Kuroko's face while he began to pound on Akashi

"A-Ahh! It hurts it hurts! Make it s-stop–AHH!" The thrust only goes faster and harder deep inside his hole

_The whole night was spent with Akashi moaning uncontrollably and Kuroko enjoying the tightness of Akashi's hole around his cock_

•••

He was the first one who took the great Akashi Seijūrō's virginity. The first one to put a dick inside Akashi's mouth. The first person who heard Akashi's moans of pleasure. And the first one who can make Akashi go limping.

That time when Akashi sleeps in his apartment because Kuroko asked his help for his studies which Akashi agreed even though he knew what the bluenette will do to him later on. But the night comes and nothing happened. So when it's already dawn and Akashi have prepared breakfast Kuroko was already sitting on the chair of the dinning table. Reading some books. Akashi make the first move before Kuroko do something before him. He sneak under the table and slowly pulls Kuroko's short down. Kuroko still haven't noticed it and Akashi took the chance to bring out Kuroko's cock and took it all in his mouth. This made Kuroko jump a little. Grabbing Akashi's hair and looking down under the table

"If you're gonna do it next time at least inform me" Kuroko groans when Akashi only sucked on his dick harder in response

The redhead keeps bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace. Kuroko moans because of the tightness hugging around his cock. Soon enough Akashi let go while Kuroko cums inside his mouth. The redhead licks the cum around his mouth that turned Kuroko on. Akashi gets out from under the table before Kuroko could grab his hips and put it on his lap. The bluenette was panting as he watched the redhead went back to the kitchen

Damn you Akashi-kun

What happens next was Akashi got fucked really hard in the kitchen because he was stooping to get something on the floor and Kuroko happens to put his dick in his asshole because Akashi just left him hanging in the dinning room after he gave him a blowjob

•••

Kuroko can also be really possessive over Akashi. Whenever he sees him talking and smiling with his senpais from his Rakuzan basketball team, he feels like he had to break someone's bone. He feels the urge to kill. To kill that person whom Akashi was giving his attention to. He wants Akashi to only like him. He wants Akashi to look only at him. He doesn't want him liking another person. He doesn't want him loving another person in a romantic way. He wants Akashi all by himself. No one can ever have him except Kuroko. Akashi is his. And he is Akashi's.

**

_"K-Kuroko!" Akashi was feeling a mixture of shock and fear while he stare at the boy in front of him holding a bloody knife. A body was beside them who's soaked in their own pool of blood._

__

__

"He was trying to touch you Akashi-kun. He's about to rape you" Kuroko looks at him with those cold blue eyes and a blunt expression.

"But you don't need to kill him! What if the cops found this out?!" Akashi was panicking. Kuroko walks towards him that causes him to take a step back

"They won't. I know where to hide that body. It will immediately decompose" Kuroko told him but it still didn't help Akashi's worries

"But you killed Nash...of all people! You know he's famous they are not going to stop until they found out who is behind this'' 

"And so what Akashi-kun? Don't you have a trust on me? I promise that no one will found out the bodies that I disposed" The redhead's eyes widened to what Kuroko said

"B-Bodies? You m-mean you killed more?!" Akashi was slightly shaking in fear that caused Kuroko to frown. The bluenette gently caress Akashi's face 

"Yes. You know that I would kill for you baby" Kuroko sounded so sincere and a little broken. So that is why the guys that has been bothering Akashi suddenly stop bugging him because Kuroko was the one who killed them. He heard a soft cry from the bluenette that put an ache in his heart

"Please don't leave me Akashi-kun. Even if I am like this I promise I won't hurt you. I would never do that. I don't know what I'd do if you slip away from me" Akashi's frown deepened. He embraced Kuroko into a hug soothing him

_"I won't. I will never leave you"_

•••

Everyone was just doing fine until Kuroko starts to become more protective. To the point that Kuroko won't let him talk to another boy. To his senpais. Especially to Nijimura. Kuroko gets easily jealous when it comes to Akashi interacting with Nijimura. Akashi was afraid that Kuroko might hurt his senpai so he starts ignoring him. He starts talking less with Nijimura but it only made the later get close to him even more

One time Kuroko caught them talking and saw his Akashi laughing with his senpai. Kuroko's blood immediately boils but tries to keep his cool. He walks in front of the two that made the two stop in their tracks while Akashi stood there with wide eyes

"Oi Kuroko there you are how have you been?" Nijimura didn't notice the aura that Kuroko was emitting so he continues with a smile on his lips.

"I'm doing fine Nijimura-san. I see that you two were really happy. What are you guys talking about if I may ask" Kuroko keeps the small smile on his face but deep inside he wanted to strangle his senpai for taking his boyfriend from him

"Ahh it's nothing. We were just talking about the teiko days. I can't believe you guys grow up so fast."

"Indeed. Nijimura-san. If you may excuse us I just have something to discuss with Akashi-kun" Kuroko tried his best to sound polite which it convinced Nijimura. Akashi gulps when Kuroko grabs his hand gripping it hard. Akashi let out a small whimper as he could feel his bones are about to get crushed

"Ouch Kuroko it hurts!" Akashi tried to pull his hand out of Kuroko's grip. Then the bluenette suddenly let go when they enter the restroom and turning around to face him with a dark aura around him. Akashi's heart beats faster 

"Didn't I tell you that you should stay away from him?" Kuroko asked him with his arms crossed

"I only talk to him because he helped me when I don't have an umbrella to go back home. I couldn't ignore him if it's like that!" Akashi was getting annoyed because he feels like he is not free to do anything he wants

"Why didn't you contact me then? And why didn't I know about it??" Kuroko narrow his eyes getting close to Akashi

"I didn't because you would get jealous again and I'm just tired of you being like that so I just decided to keep it within myself" Akashi told him slightly glaring at the bluenette

"Huh. Why does Nijimura-san always stay close to you. Does he like you? Is that why he always try and talk to you because he wants to take you away from me?" Kuroko's voice was getting angrier by every word

"It's not like that Kuroko. He's just a talkative one" Akashi depends his senpai before Kuroko could do something but that only made it worse when Kuroko pin both of his hand on the wall.

"What?! Kuroko–!" Akashi was cut off by a pair of lips. That was roughly kissing him and forcing its tongue to enter inside his mouth. Akashi tried to keep his mouth sealed but immediately give in when Kuroko's leg was placed in between Akashi's thighs. Touching Akashi's groin

They made out for ten minutes and after that, Kuroko locked the doors and drag Akashi inside the cubicle. He sat on the toilet bowl. Getting Akashi's undergarments off and positioning the redhead on his lap. Kuroko pulled down his own pants and undergarments before he place Akashi's hole by holding the redhead's hips and stopping above Kuroko's dick. With one swift movement Kuroko pushed Akashi down where his dick had already enter Akashi's hole. The redhead let out a loud moan gripping onto Kuroko's body. His feet barely touch the floor as he began grinding his hips. Kuroko moans at the sensation as he grips Akashi's hips bringing it up and down so that the thrust is even harder

"Ahh shit. So hot.." Kuroko whispers as his dick enjoys being inside Akashi's asshole. Meanwhile the redhead was moaning like a porn star as he pounded onto Kuroko's dick. The pleasure he was feeling was driving him crazy as he pound faster. 

"Ahhh~ Kuroko!" Akashi moaned. Hugging Kuroko's neck and his dick began hitting his bundle of nerves that makes him scream in pleasure

"Shit! Ahh..baby you're so hot..mhmm.. Yes! Fuck! Ahhh~" Kuroko moans at the tightness as he could feel he's already close. He released it all inside Akashi and the latter also let his out with a strangle moan

•••

A few weeks had passed and Kuroko was getting angry to why Akashi can't stay away from Nijimura. He had warned him many times to stay away from him but Akashi was sure a stubborn guy. Akashi haven't come home and what's worse is that it's already late in the night. Kuroko felt that his boyfriend was with his former captain in Teiko. The bluenette couldn't stand the thought that Nijimura was Akashi's first love. And that in any moment he could swiftly took Akashi away from him. Because he also knew that Nijimura likes Akashi the way Akashi likes him. Akashi didn't know that Kuroko had an idea about it. He thought that Kuroko wouldn't know about his love for his former captain. 

_Of course Kuroko knows. He always stalked him back in their Teiko days_

__

__

**

"Ah, Nijimura-san. It's late why are you still here?"

"Well uhh I was waiting for you" Nijimura awkwardly scratch the back of his neck looking at the pretty redhead below him

"Why would you wait for me Nijimura-san? The others already went home" Akashi was curious and then Nijimura sigh

"I just want to accompany you. Brat. I heard that you refuse to have a driver that will take you home. So I decided to walk with you because you know. It's pretty dangerous nowadays"

Akashi didn't say anything and only let out small smile. Nijimura already know what he meant by those. 

While a blue haired boy stands outside and had heard their conversation. He clenched his fist and then followed them

**

Kuroko was wandering off the empty streets when he caught a glimpse of a red hair male passed by the other side of the street. Kuroko quickly hides behind a thick post watching Akashi stop walking and another tall figure walks in front of him. Kuroko recognized the that it was Nijimura. He watched them closely with his light blue eyes. The atmosphere was getting heavier in each second. The bluenette grips on the wooden post. As soon as he saw Nijimura touched Akashi's both hands and bring them up close to his chest. Smiling warmly at Akashi while the other looks like he's deep in love. Something snapped. Kuroko's fingers were digging into the wooden post causing it to have cracks. The bluenette's glare was hostile towards the ravenette that was touching his Akashi

_"Nijimura-san... Someday you'll be executed!"_

**

Kuroko drives across the streets trying to find his boyfriend. He was panicking because something might happen to Akashi because he's also not answering his phone. Kuroko cursed as he stopped the car and breathe in

"He better not be with Nijimura or else I might kill someone tonight" Kuroko's tone was dark and deep while gripping on the steering wheel

He suddenly remembers the park that Akashi and Nijimura used to visit when they have to discuss about volleyball. Kuroko immediately starts the engine and drives the car in a extremely fast speed. He doesn't care if the cops catches him. He really had a strong feeling that two are together at this time. Kuroko fastened the speed and he immediately stop the car the moment he arrived at the park. And at the same moment, he saw Nijimura and Akashi together. Nijimura was standing close to Akashi. Too close to him. And to mention that Nijimura looks like he's about to kiss the redhead

What the fuck does he think?! He knew that he has a boyfriend!!

Kuroko internally yells before he get out of the car and glared at his two former captains. Akashi seems to be lost in his own string of thoughts as he was not reacting at all and looks extremely confused. Nijimura immediately noticed that Kuroko's here but he ignored him completely. 

"Akashi I know it's not my place to say this but you don't deserve Kuroko" And then the bluenette's eyes widened as soon as he saw his senpai kissed his boyfriend on his lips. Akashi was too shocked to even move. He just stood there and let Nijimura kiss him. He couldn't push his senpai away. He couldn't push his first love away. Nijimura looks at Kuroko while still kissing the redhead. The look on Nijimura's eye and the little smirk on his lips makes Kuroko angrier

"Nijimura Shūzō.....YOU'RE DEAD!!" Kuroko growls and pulled out a gun from his pocket. Nijimura breaks away from the kiss and swiftly hides Akashi behind him which startled the redhead. Kuroko glared at the ravenette in front of him while he points his gun

"What the hell are you doing? Give Akashi-kun to me" Kuroko asked him with a demanding tone

"You don't deserve him Kuroko. You've took away many lives including Nash's. Akashi doesn't deserve to live with a criminal. You kill people" Nijimura said firmly. Akashi's eyes widened because Nijimura knew. He found out

"Yes I do kill and you're my next victim" Kuroko had a devious tone in his voice. Akashi's eyes widened as soon as he saw Kuroko was pointing a gun towards Nijimura

"Wait! DON'T KUROKO!!!"

Akashi shouted and a gun shot was heard. Nijimura quickly dodge the bullet and pull Akashi down with him. He also had a gun with him

"I am going to sent you to jail. For killing so many people and for killing my cousin that didn't even do anything but spoke nicely to Akashi!" Nijimura yelled pointing his gun at Kuroko and pulling the trigger.

"Stop! Nijimura-san!!" Akashi tries to snatch the gun away

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko dodged the bullet and run into him. He kicked the ravenette's jaw as hard as he could which send him back to the ground. He went beside Akashi's trembling form

"Akashi-kun I'm getting you out of here. I'll just have to finish someone's life" Akashi stared at him in horror and tried stopping him from getting near to Nijimura who's still in pain

"W-Wait Kuroko no!!" Akashi grabbed Kuroko's foot to stop him which was no use as he was send back laying on the floor. The bluenette kicks and punches him with his full strength before Kuroko pulls out a knife and crouch down

"Kuroko please don't!"

"Shut up Akashi-kun! Get into the car!" The bluenette yells at him. The coldness in his voice made Akashi shivers and tear up. He saw Kuroko raised the knife while looking at the boy beneath him

"I'm about to end your life. Any last words??" Kuroko asked him bluntly as Nijimura glared at him 

"You're going to jail" Nijimura manage to say before blood comes out of his mouth. Kuroko grin maliciously as he raised the knife higher then putting it down to stab Nijimura into his chest. Nijimura wince in pain as he squirmed. Soon enough he gave away his last breath

Akashi was frozen on his spot like a deer caught in headlights. He stare at Kuroko's direction extremely terrified. Kuroko slowly looks at him with a crazy expression on his face. The bluenette walk towards him while Akashi crawled backwards. Getting away from the boy who killed his senpai. Getting away from his boyfriend

"W-Why.." Akashi looks so traumatized as he brought his gaze up. Looking at Kuroko's cold blue eyes his tears began to fall

"He wanted to take you away from me. Ever since our first day in Teiko. He wants you" Kuroko explained. "But now that he's dead no one can ever destroy our bond~" Kuroko chuckles darkly. The redhead couldn't recognize him anymore. This is not his Kuroko. It's very different when it comes to him killing Nijimura. He can't accept what just happened

"No! He's not dead we could still revive him! Please Kuroko let's take him to the hospital!" Akashi sounded so broken that made Kuroko's heart aches. But the fact that he sounded like that is because Nijimura is terribly injured made his anger took all over

"You still want to save him? Didn't you know he's the reason I became like this!? I don't want him near you because you also love him the way he loves you and I don't like the idea of him taking you away!" Kuroko yells at him which made Akashi trembles even more

"But you didn't have to kill people! You didn't have to kill him! You don't even trust me that's why you are like that!" 

"I can't control myself Akashi-kun" Kuroko hissed suddenly grabbing the redhead by the collar and dragging him towards the car. He harshly shove him inside and he get on the vehicle. He starts to drive and they went to his apartment. Akashi was panicking throughout the whole ride as he could see the anger and lust from Kuroko's eyes. Akashi try squirming around Kuroko's grip when they already arrived. Kuroko forces him to go out and he brought him into his room. He locked the door and turn around to see Akashi who had step back.

"Kuroko no.." He warned as the bluenette get nearer. Suddenly he was pin on the walls. The bluenette started to kiss his neck which gave him a ticklish feeling. Akashi was refusing to let out his soft moans when Kuroko bit on his flesh. Each kiss on Akashi's neck gets him hungrier. Akashi tried pushing Kuroko away but he couldn't do it because Kuroko's hold was strong as fuck

"Stop i-it" Akashi refused to moan again when he felt Kuroko was grinding his hips on him. He throw Akashi on the bed and start removing all of his clothes

"W-Wait no! Kuroko let me go!" Akashi panicked as his clothes were being ripped apart and thrown onto the floor. Kuroko also remove his own clothes. He saw Kuroko hovering up on him as he try to escape. He managed to slip on his grasp and went to crawl out of the bed but the bluenette pulled him back by his hips which the redhead felt a sharp pain on his back

"Don't you even dare to go out. You need to be punished. It seems like you forgot who you belong to hmm? I'll make you remember it by making love to you~" Kuroko grin evily as he get something on the table beside the bed. He do something with it before looking back on Akashi and shoving it on the redhead's hole. Akashi wince in pain as he grip on Kuroko's shoulders. It vibrates all of a sudden and he jolts at the feeling. Akashi's hands are being tied up as Kuroko smiles mischievously above him. Akashi was trying to stop his moans but the vibration became violent he couldn't stop it

"..nngh ahh! Please p-pull it out ahh! Tetsuya please! Ahhh~" Akashi already decided to call him by his first name. The bluenette ignored his request and push the thing deeper in Akashi's poor pink little hole. Akashi gasp and bite on his lower lip. After a few minutes of it, Kuroko decided to remove it as he was satisfied by the redhead's sweet noises and the amount of cum he released. Kuroko turn Akashi around so that the redhead was facing the bed and he felt like his ass was being lift high. Kuroko made him stand in all fours like a dog with his ass sticking upward.

"What are you g-gonna do—AHH!" He screamed in pain when Kuroko spanked him. "K-Kuroko no.. That hurt! Ouch!" He was spanked again and this time it was so much painful

"Hush Akashi-kun. This is your punishment remember?"

Kuroko told him as he continue to slap his butt cheeks until it went red. The spanking go on for five more minutes until Kuroko decided to stop. Akashi was out of breath as he fall his whole body on the bed. Kuroko turn him around so that Akashi could see Kuroko's face. The redhead began to tremble at the look of his lover. This person. It's not his Kuroko who he used to know. This person above him is a completely different person. He wanted to cry but he couldn't because he pull it all out when Kuroko was spanking him. His ass really hurts. He jolts when he felt something entering his hole. He moaned as Kuroko slowly enter him. The bluenette pound on him fast without even slowing down first

"A-Ahh wait s-slow down ahhh" Akashi couldn't talk properly as his body was also shaking because of how fast Kuroko thrust in him

"I'm sorry A...Akashi-kun... but I-I couldn't...s..stop at ahh! a-at this pace...ahh shit s-so g...g..good" Kuroko moans at Akashi's tightness around him. Even after hoe many times he had hard fuck his lover his hole is always tight for his dick. Akashi began feeling pain instead of pleasure. He couldn't take the penetration anymore his tears began to fall again

"Tetsuya stop! It really hurts please p-pull it out!" Akashi begged at him but Kuroko didn't listen. Instead, he thrusts on him deeper and faster

"I can't j-just stop–shit.. it f-feels really g-good" Kuroko continue to pound on him. His grip becoming tighter on Akashi's waist

"Ahh! what a...fuck! so good.." The bluenette was enjoying the pleasure he was feeling while Akashi was suffering from the pain

"Oh fuck.. I love you so much ahh~" Akashi didn't respond as he really feels exhausted to even reply

Kuroko couldn't control himself. He loves everything about his little redhead.

He loves his red eyes and hair. Loves his body. His skin

He loves his moans. The noises that he makes whenever he make love to him

He loves how tight his hole is around his hard cock

He loves how Akashi make erotic expressions whenever the redhead ride his dick

He loves feeling his hole with his own cum. He is too obsessed with him. That he became crazy. This sex was the most amazing one so far. He have never felt this way before. Fucking Akashi like this he really couldn't stop. 

While Akashi was too tired. 

Too tired to breathe

Too tired to open his eyes

Too tired to satisfy Kuroko with his moans

This is not how he wants to happen

This is not the kind of relationship he wants with Kuroko

The person who's pounding on him is a different one. It's not his sweet, gentle and kind Kuroko he first met

He missed him

He misses the old Kuroko

He wants him back

_I want you back. Please come back Tetsuya_

Akashi could only cry silently as he passed out

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go?  
> Lol anyway thanks for reading!!  
> Oh and btw if you want to request something to me about those knb ships and of course if you want to read more Kuroko x Akashi posts you can check my tumblr lol which name is "miss-go-kiss-your-otp" And i have a silly Izuku profile pic lmao


End file.
